The Call
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: This story is a extension of the Glee story "The natural drama of being a werewolf." Dyson is Brittany's father and Lauren is her sister but before the night's over because they kept this secret from Bo which could be trace back to key situations they both might be sleeping alone.
1. In the bar

_The Call_

_By _

_BornThisway201f_

_**Author's Notes: This is connected to The Natural Drama of a Werewolf this is basically a limbo story where Bo and Lauren are together. However Dyson is about to get a call...Kenzi is at the right place and time. **_

_**Part One**_

_Dyson was having a drink and Kenzi virtually annoyed sat next to her. "I'm sorry the sexathon was waking me up." Kenzi said and Trick turned to her left where Dyson was. "It's okay Kenz." Dyson said and Kenzi got a drink. "Why are you so down? Is this a human doesn't need to know subject?" Kenzi asked and Dyson felt comfortable with the human to tell personal things because she knew Lauren was much more then she appeared. _

_"I have a daughter." Dyson said and Kenzi was shocked to find this out. "Hold on D-man you have a...cub..." Kenzi said and Dyson replied, "In a manner of speaking." Kenzi was at a lost for words and Dyson said, "My daughter just found out she was a wolf but her mother never told her and her older sister didn't alert her as well." _

_"Whose her older sister?" Kenzi asked and Dyson had a moment of child behavior, why not tell Kenzi? "Lauren is her older sister and is like me. However she's taken drugs to never her side out." Dyson said and Kenzi asked, "WOAH! Is she Fae?' "Techincally." Dyson said and Kenzi knew Lauren lied to Bo. "She didn't tell Bo. I promise I will not say a word but D-man I'm not Lauren smart, can this drug hurt BO?" Kenzi asked and looked at Trick not having an answer for that. Dyson was tired of the secret and Kenzi wasn't going to keep her so they both left. _


	2. In boots

_**The Call**_

_**By**_

_**Bornthisway201f**_

_**Part Two **_

_Bo didn't know how much her world was going to be blown apart but right now it was freeing to walk downstairs with a robe and boots on. However that high was busted with Kenzi and Dyson coming in with Bo being puss in boots. Everyone in the room was shock and Kenzi popped off with. "Knocking boots tonight." Kenzi said and Bo read they needed to tell her something. _

_"You might want to get the doc down here then put some clothes on." Kenzi said and Dyson who was at a lost of the words because he was undressing with his eyes. "Hey Dyson there's no undressing." Bo said and asked, "What's this about?" "Her sister whose my daughter" Dyson said and they turned to see Lauren downstairs. "What's wrong with Brittany?" Lauren asked and Bo couldn't believe this. _

_"Wait you have a sister and you have a daughter." Bo said and added, "What does Kenzi have a daughter too?" "No." Kenzi said because she couldn't bare the thought of being pregnant. _

_"What's wrong with Brittany?" Lauren asked and Dyson replied, "She turned for the first time." "How is that possible?" Lauren asked and Dyson replied, "You haven't been keeping close tabs..." "And you have..." Lauren said and Dyson quickly getting mad said, "I've done a better job talking to your sister then you have!" Dyson yelled with her eyes and hands to the wolf. Lauren back up and Bo got pissed showing her Succubus eyes. "This is my house and Kenzi's!" Bo yelled and the both were very quiet. "Now Lauren you sit there and Dyson sit there near the bar. If any of you do anything, unless I speak, I will throw both you out." Bo said and Lauren replied, "I'm sorry." Dyson said the same thing and they both back up. "Now I'm going to put some clothes on..." Bo said and Kenzi replied, "Yeah you got this puss in boots thing going on." _


	3. In the midst of Question and Answer

_The Call_

_By _

_Bornthisway201f_

_Part three_

_WIth the heels of her fuck me boots clicking on the floor, Bo came downstairs to both her ex-lover, lover and BFF awaiting her. _

_"Okay I'm going to play Question and answer. The other will not talk at all. Lauren, honey. Why did you hide the fact that you were a she-wolf?" Bo asked and Lauren replied, "My mother never liked that there was a possiblity I might be one. I always scared her with everything I say or do and one day during an argument about College I lost me tempter that caused me to shift. It scared Brittany when she was a little girl." _

_"Wait. I want to throw this out there, couldn't Dyson be your daddy since he had sex with Brittany's mother?" Kenzi asked and Bo's face was disgusted. "Oh God I did a dad and daughter combo." "No. My father was named Jason Lewis who died shortly after I graduated." Lauren put everyone's mind at ease. _

_Bo turned to Dyson and asked, "Your turn. Did you not tell me because you didn't trust me?" "At first that was the case but I am so protective of Brittany that I couldn't tell anyone. NO person I ever took to bed found out, you're the first and I'm happy to say that because I love you Bo." Dyson said to Bo and it did make the Succubus happy. _

_Kenzi raised her hand. "Wait. When you went to Congo and did work in the field were you searching for something to keep your wolf down?" Kenzi asked and Bo looked at BFF because that was a very out of the blue question. "Where did that come from?" Bo asked and Kenzi replied, "My mouth..." "We mean the question." Dyson said and Kenzi replied, "I think to keep a werewolf down like that, you must have gotten something huge to help and...If you're putting a powerful drug in the system, didn't you think it might hurt Bo and did Dyson know about it?" _

_**CLIFFHANGER BABY! Want to know more give me reviews and read The Natural DRAMA of Being a Werewolf. **_


	4. In the midst of question and answer P2

_The Call_

_By _

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Four_

_"No Kenzi I have slept with other women before Bo and there was no side-effects!" Lauren bark at Kenzi and Dyson added, "I know we should have told you but..." _

_"You damn right! Guys we have saved the world together and at one time or another we have had sex but not together which were be disgusting because you two are like family." Bo said and Lauren replied, "Actually techincally..." Bo gave that look to Lauren and then turned to Dyson then asked, "Is Brittany in trouble?" and Dyson replied, "Not to my knowledge." _

_Sami and members of her pack was in Morrigan's office. She reached out to them as her own little petty way of get payback against one of the demonics for dumping her. She clouded there naive brain with compliments on Sami trying to be proactive against the demonics. She inspire them to go to Lima and get all the wolves on there side. _

_Morrigan really turned it on when she were kiss Sami all along her neck and whisper, "You could have all you want if you do it to prove that aweful Jade that you were right." Sami greaw a big smile and with that they all left. _

_"Her mother weren't have called unless there was going to be a problem." Bo said and Lauren replied, "One of Brittany's friend mother is against werewolves and I've been told that it's been causing some trouble." "Same message I got." Dyson added and Kenzi replied, "Do we need to go down there?" _

_"Maybe it was a need to know basis." Lauren said and Dyson replied, "Because you weren't want to show you actually care about your sister." "What about you?!" Lauren asked and Dyson yelled, "I want to go down there!" Bo walked to the fridge and took a bottle of wine then drank a little waiting for her moment to break this up. _


End file.
